


30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - Cuddling

by wankiero



Series: Thirty Day OTP Challenge - Pete/Mikey [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I'm offended Mikeyway. No one has ever declined my cuddles before. People line up to get some of this delicious physical contact.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Pikey - Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This is day two of my 30 Day Writing Challenge. Todays thing is Cuddling :)

The next time Pete and Mikey met was a few days after their first encounter. Mikey was sat on his tour bus playing a rather intense game of Doodle Jump when Pete ran up the metal steps and into the tour bus ''Mikey!'' He beamed flopping down next to him.

''Sure Pete, come in, Make yourself at home.'' Mikey laughed lightly and reluctantly quit his game to look up at Pete.

''Why thank you, good sir.'' Pete smirked ''Where's the rest of My Chem?''

''Out watching a show.''

''Why aren't you with them?''

''Because I was eagerly awaiting your arrival.'' Mikey said monotonously.

''Aww, you're so sweet.'' Pete laughed and flung his arm around Mikeys shoulders ''So, Mikey, Mikeyway, Mikey my friend, my pal, what are you making for dinner?''

Mikey raised an eyebrow at Pete ''Have you just come into my bus to steal my food?''

''Duh.''

 

After much persuasion Pete had Mikey making them both Ramen and parting with two beers. After eating their noodles Mikey sipped at his can of beer and grumbled half heartedly ''I feel used and abused.''

''Oh no,'' Pete pouted and wrapped an arm around Mikeys shoulders ''This is just how I make friends. I steal your food and alcohol but in exchange I give you cuddles.''

Mikey rolled his eyes ''I think I'm good.''

Pete gasped ''I'm offended Mikeyway. No one has ever declined my cuddles before. People line up to get some of this delicious physical contact.'' 

Mikey rolled his eyes and tried to suppress a smile. He was starting to wonder if him and Pete were flirting ''Fine, I'll accept a cuddle.''

''Of course you do. Everyone does.'' Pete beamed and shuffled closer to Mikey, pulling his head onto his shoulder and petting his hair ''See, isn't this magical?''

Mikey squeezed his eyes shut to avoid Pete poking him in the eye while he petted him ''Just lovely.''


End file.
